I'll check in tomorrow, if I don't wake up dead
by meboble0
Summary: While hunting, Dean runs into some trouble, Sam tries to help, but things don't exactly go as planned. Protective! Sam Protective! Dean Plenty of angst, and fluff. Also throw some Hurt! Dean in there. Takes place in between season six or seven. Will be a fic with multiple chapters.


A/N: Hey guys! This started out as a role play, so it has a lot of dialogue. It's probably considered gencest, but can really be taken however you want it to. Shout out to the person I Roleplayed with! Please review!

/

"Dean?" Sam spoke softly as he entered the room worry in his voice.

"S'mmy?" Dean say horsley. He shifts struggling to free himself from. Under the rubble of a fallen stone wall.

"Hey, wha...what happened?" Sam began to walk with purpose towards his brother.

"Demons happened. As in, plural. At least five, we went in ready for one."

"Did you take care of them? Where are they now?"

"In Hell, right where they belong." Dean says grinning. "You missed all the fun."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here. Now c'mon lets get you out of here." Sam picks up part of the wall, and struggles to move it.

Dean winces, and begins to strain at a particularly large rock, but it's too heavy. He sighs and lays his head back defeated.

"We can't move it.

"Really? I hadn't noticed. You happen to have a scoop truck in your back pocket?"Dean scoffs, the sound quickly turning into a violent cough, that speckles his lips with blood.

"If only. Can you pray to Cas or something?"

"Yeah, I don't think he exactly gives a damn about us anymore, Sammy. He's too busy hanging with his new best pal, Crowley."

"Yeah." Sam looks down. "I Don't know how to get you out, is it just pinning your legs?"

"Yeah." Dean pushes against one of the boulders. "Okay, how 'bout count of three, I push it up, you try to hold it, and I see if I can drag myself out. I'll be crushed if this doesn't work.'

"Yeah, yeah. It looks like its the only option we have that you get to keep your legs in."

"Gee, thanks, Sam. Way to be comforting". He rolls his eyes, trying to mask his fear with bravado. "Okay, one, two".. He pushes up, scrabbling weakly at the ground to try to pull himself out, but he only makes it halfway before the rock comes down again on his back with a sickening crunch and he can't hold back a scream of pain.

"Dean! Shit, are...are you okay? Sam ask, knowing that this is a dumb question.

"Well, 'i'm still here, S'mmy" Dean says weakly closing his eyes for a moment. "That didn't go as planned."

"You don't say. Well there goes that idea."

"Sam... You really can't get any cell reception?"

Sam stands up and holds phone in the air. "Nothing, I Could try to make it to the nearest town, but..."

"Where's the car?"

"Quarter mile or so up the road?"

Dean nods, closes his eyes, and forces his voice to remain steady, calm. "Right. Here's the plan. You go run and drive as close as you can get to here, cause when I'm out, I won't be walking too far. Then... we can figure things out from there.

"Yeah...okay. I'll be right back. Don't uh, die or anything while i'm gone." He gets up and exits the the building.

When Sam returns 20 minutes later Dean is lying on the ground, eyes closed, head pillowed on his arm.

"You still with me? The impala's right outside."

Dean mumbles something mostly incoherently...".unfortunately." He forces a grin.

"So... do you have a plan or?"

"You're going on the assumption that I have one."

"Sorry, I was just hoping you did. Because You're probably not gonna like mine. Hell I don't like mine."

Dean closes his eyes. "Sam, I swear to god..."

"Where is the other option here Dean?"

"That's not an option!"

"Okay, I can understand that. So you wanna try and pull this rock again, or do you have a better idea?"

Deans face is getting visibly paler by the minute. "W-we can try something else. There's gotta be something else. M-maybe you could drive to the hospital or something...?"

"Dean, we're almost 50 miles out. I could try but...Would you be okay for that long?"

"I'd have friggin legs!"

Just calm down...I'm sorry I suggested that."

"Good. Because that is not an option, you hear?"

There's an ominous crash from farther off, back where the car is parked.

" ...Oh, shit. That does not sound good." Dean curses.

I'm gonna go check that out. You just..."

Sam exits the building again, and walks to where the car is parked. When he arrives he find the car on fire, sulphur dust littering the ground all around.

"Great! Just freakin' great!" He Grabs salt, holy water, and whatever else he can, then rushes back inside.

"What's going on?"

Either more demons, or this is a rotten egg factory. lots of sulfur outside." Sam says, already beginning to put salt on all the doors and windows.

"Son of a bitch.!" He looks over and catches sight of the flames consuming the car. "My car!"

"I think we have bigger problems then your car right now."

Dean scoffs. "AC-tually, the car kinda IS a problem. How the hell are we gonna get down into the town now?"

I"-I don't know! It's too far to walk, especially if there is demons outside."

"Great. GREAT. So we're stuck here, then?"

"I guess so, at least until we somehow get you out. But even then I don't think you'll be walking very far."

"Sam, we can't stay here forever. You... "Dean swears colourfully under his breath.

"Don't even say it."

"You're gonna have to go without me, that's all I can think of. How long d'you think it'd take you to walk, given best conditions... and no demons?"

"Forget it! I'm not leaving you here. Best conditions? 2 maybe 3 hours."

looks outside at the night falling and clouds rolling in. "And it's far from optimal, even without the added bonus of demons." "Which brings us to another problem - if we are camping, we're gonna freeze to death." Dean peers at the lack of roof on the building. "And we're gonna be soaked, too."

"Soaked and freezing, Wonderful! Why can't anything ever go well for us?"

"Because what's the fun in that? How much do we have in the way of supplies we were able to salvage? Any food, blankets, matches...?"

"Not enough, a few shitty blankets, a bottle of water.'

Dean looks up, chuckling humorlessly. "Don't worry about the water, think we're gonna have that covered."

"Yeah, funny. And Something tells me the blankets aren't gonna be much good, once they're soaking wet."

The eldest brother nods wearily, fighting to keep his eyes open "We're really screwed this time, Sam."

"When aren't we thought?"

Dean manages a weak smile, eyes sliding closed.

"Hey! You gotta keep your eyes open."

Dean nods tiredly, managing to open his eyes for a second before they close again, and he mumbles something incoherent.

"Please Dean, C'mon man."

"'m tryin, S'mmy..." He shakes himself, forcing himself to stay awake.

"I know you are." And with that rain began to fall from the darkened sky.

The cold water seems to wake Dean up a little, and he blinks it out of his eyes, and scowls.

"I don't Know if we're making it out of this..."

(quietly) "Shut up, Sammy."

"I'm just saying. You're trapped under a Goddamn wall! demon's are outside! Its raining, and it's starting to get a bit '''chilly'''.

Deans eyes widen. "Sam. The salt lines." Thunder cracks and lightning splits the sky.

"Great!"

"Alright... alright, what do we do? We only have the one demon knife... And I don't think I'm gonna be kicking much ass at the moment."

"Then I guess I gotta do enough ass-kicking for both of us." Sam says with determination.

'Sammy... you're gonna get killed."

" Better than just sitting here waiting to die."

Dean shakes his head. "Best is not dying at all... Sam... if you run now-"

"Shut up Dean, I already told you i'm not leaving you."

"I'm toast anyway, man. Least that way one of us gets out."

"And you expect me just to deal with this shit-hole of a world by myself?!"

"You've done it before, you can get out, have a life."

"No, things are different now! You know. We've both tried to live the 'apple pie life' and look where we are now."

"You can still do this, Sam, I'll hold them off."

"Dean please...Just- maybe I can take them?"

"That's not a 'maybe' I'm willing to bet your life on, dammit!"

"Its my life, and I am willing to bet it! I'm tired Dean, and if I don't make it out of this- lets just say i'm not gonna be all that disappointed."

"Sam, please, don't just... don't just give up like this." Tears begin to prick deans vision.

"Im sorry Dean, I'm not leaving. Now if you excuse me, i'm gonna go kick some demon ass." Sam stands up, grabbing the blade.

"Sam..." Dean sighs, taking in the look of determination on his siblings face. "Give me a knife. I'm not going down pinned without at least trying to stab a few sons of bitches in the ankles while I;m at it" He forces a smile.

"Now that's the spirit". He Hands a sharp knife to Dean and then moves on to removing the line of salt from under door.

"Hey, Sam." Dean grins. "Bet I can take out more than you, even from down here.''

Sam Smiles. "Keep telling yourself that. Jerk."

"I'll prove it... bitch". His eyes widen. "Behind you!"

Sam turns and stabs demon in the chest, light fills its eyes and mouth before dropping to the ground.


End file.
